oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenway Veno
; | birthday = October 9 | alias = | bounty = 340,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = }} "Public Enemy" Veno is the and of the Veno Pirates.Reference needed. Appearance Personality All in all, Veno is a ruthless pirate incapable of bestowing mercy upon any he deems an enemy, not even Sengoku D. Autumn, who is both a woman and by age considered a minor.News for the Blues — Acknowledging Autumn's presence during his battle with Ralph, Veno states that if she were to intervene, he would show her no mercy. In fact, he is so very quick tempered that his cruelty essentially knows no bounds; when angered, Veno will even murder members of his own crew without the slightest bit of hesitation, as shown countless times, such as when he killed one of his subordinates for his overconsumption of alcohol (stating it would lead to a lack of overall productivity) and then another who had spoken out against the act.Divine Penance — Veno shoots a member of his crew between the eyes for telling him not to attack a ship escorting a World Noble. As per the latter incident, he is intolerable of those in particular who in any way question his authority, be they intentional or not. In example, he shot dead a pirate who had attempted to join his crew simply because he had a bounty larger than his own, affirming that one of his crew should not have a higher bounty than he who is the captain.Charming Endeavor — While looking around at a tavern in Diamond Archipelago, Veno encounters a man with a higher bounty than his own who wanted to join his crew. In response, Veno shoots the man dead. Similarly, Veno was not fond of Wynn Erin, his own , being taller than him, as it in some way challenged his own imposing figure aesthetically.The Pussy Test: Looking up at this so-called "Erin Wynn", Veno rose a brow. "What the fuck are you so tall for? I can't be riskin' a pull in my neck everytime I turn to look at ya. Goddamn."Erin Height Thread: Wynn Erin is measured to be taller than Veno. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style In battle, Veno utilizes a form of martial arts that goes by the name of "War Technician",Jungle of Lackeys: Veno reveals the name of his fighting style to Warren D. Ralph. which he began developing as early as age 10.Veno's Past: At the age of 10, Veno looks to find a way to replace the necessity of tools. Now two decades later, he has displayed complete mastery over the style.Cant Jargon: Upon meeting Luhr, Veno aids the former slave in destroying the facility he was being auctioned within. It incorporates the entire body within its frame of work, with an immediate preference for hand-orientated techniques,Cant Jargon: Most of the attacks Veno is seen using revolve around his fists. with the limb in question being further coated in haki to make for a more devastating effect.Cant Jargon: Veno's hands turn black after a careful concentration of haki. Many of the names coined to each attack allude to Veno's craft as a shipwright, following a very specific name scheme: each technique begins with the prefix of "iron" and is followed by a type of tool or instrument used in carpentry.On the War Front: Veno displays attacks such as "Iron Helmet" and "Iron Hammer" during his fight with the admiral, Warren D. Ralph. Coincidentally, this art was initially created by Veno to replace the necessity of having to carry tools with him, as he can instead reciprocate the very same functions using nothing more than his two hands.Veno's Past: While learning carpentry, Veno found it more efficient to use his own hands instead of relying upon tools. * : Raising his arm over his head, Veno imbues the entirety of the limb with haki; swinging it back down with vigorous force, a crescent shaped air blade is invoked, which can very easily slice through several waves of ordinary marines.Cant Jargon: Veno uses Iron Hatchet to aid Luhr against the marines. It was first seen being used by Veno to dispatch a swarm of marines while he aided Worden Luhr in destroying a slave auctioning house. In its later usage, its power was shown to be great enough to split the sea en route to severing a marine battleship like butter.Cant Jargon: Using Iron Hatchet, Veno splits both the ocean and a marine vessel in half. * : Coating his entire arm in haki, Veno further cuffs his fist to take the appearance of a mallet, which he uses for both offensive and defensive purposes. Much like a real mallet, it has a preference toward mauling maneuvers and is most effective for such case scenarios. It is also the pinnacle of Veno's so-called "armament" haki, refining his flesh with such rigid force that lead bullets were reduced to mere fragmentations of dust upon coming into contact with it.Cant Jargon: Making his entrance onto the scene, Veno uses Iron Mallet to cover Luhr from a volley of gunfire. * : Among the best of all defensive techniques Veno has under his belt, this technique is synonymous of a helmet worn by a typical construction worker, so as to serve as a means of protection from potential danger. Functioning in a similar fashion, while Veno has concentrated haki into the bulk of his skull as that name of the technique would suggest, he has also been seen kneading haki into other areas of his body while still referring to the act by the same name.The Perks of Inception: Veno blocks Ralph's haki shockwave with Iron Helmet. Its might was more thoroughly displayed in Veno's battle with Warren D. Ralph, where it successfully deflected the admiral's haki shockwave with minimal effort. * : A powerful punch infused with the brute might of Veno's cuff coupled with his expertise of haki, it is likened to a hammer by the Public Enemy for its devastating results. Unlike an ordinary punch, Veno flails his arm at an unorthodox angle, rendering it more difficult for his opponent to conceive. Veno was first seen using this attack to clash with Warren D. Ralph's own fist, which brought about a vicious tremor of haki that caused the oceans to tremble under its magnitude.The Perks of Inception: Veno and Ralph clash in a violent clash of haki. * : With his foot charged and made black with haki, Veno jabs the limb toward his opponent, delivering a resounding kick.On the War Front: Veno's kick is blocked by Ralph. Fire Fist Kenpo Haki A mysterious power encompassing each individual aspect of the world, it is in truth the spiritual energy residing within every element. In the case of Haki, Veno is nothing short of a genius, in that he taught himself how to utilize its power to maximum effect. He is able to employ two variations of Haki, which he displays as a bred and born expert. Kenbunshoku Haki Referred to by the sea dwellers as Kenbunshoku Haki, this breed of spiritual energy involvement permits Veno with the capacity to detect other forms of life, so long as they too are composed of the very same spiritual energy. Veno likens this to having eyes "on the back of his head", as he is always alert of an incoming attack, no matter how far nor what direction it is coming from. When pitted together with his refined reflexes, it makes for a very potent combination, as Veno is able to skillfully evade the attacks of his opponents and thus, rescue himself from any would be dangers.Cant Jargon: Utilizing Kenbunshoku Haki, Veno dodges an incoming marine's sword attack. It is also worthy of noting that Veno's senses appear to be superior to his own reflexes; despite not being physically able to keep up with Salazar's true speed, Veno was still able to track the Shichibukai's true movements without much difficulty.The Wounded Quarry: A heavily wounded Veno is no match for Salazar's speed, predicting accordingly that he will be struck by the Shichibukai's blade. Veno generally makes use of this power before all others, in order to sense out the individual strength of his opponents, which then allows him to deduce whether or not they are truly "worthy" of his time.News for the Blues: Sensing out Ralph's ship, Veno concludes the admiral as the only legitimate threat. He was first shown being able to use this variation of Haki when he "felt" the presence of an incoming marine vessel many miles away while residing within a cave of a tropically infested island. From such a distance, he was able to successfully deduce Warren D. Ralph's presence aboard the ship, peering across the ocean and perceiving the admiral by his aura alone.The Perks of Inception: Despite being several miles away, Veno is able to detect the incoming Warren D. Ralph. When active, Veno's ordinarily gold irises are highlighted by a flux of red energy.The Perks of Inception: Veno's golden eyes turn red as he peers across the sea. Carpentry History Past Childhood Veno was born in Wrusha as the only child of Bogle, a wealthy businessman, and Hess, who was afforded the luxury of being a housewife due to the success of her husband. During his childhood, the riches his family harbored took a negative toll on his personality, making him very full of himself; while Veno was enrolled into the best academy within the entire country, because he was to someday inherit the family business, he did not feel inclined to studying nearly as hard as the rest of his peers.High Noon: Veno has a nightmare about his childhood. Registering poor marks due to a severe lack of studying, Veno fell far behind in class, until he ultimately failed to advance to the next grade. All of the friends he had made up until that point were quick to turn against him, making a joke out of his failure. Unable to withstand the mockery, Veno pulled out of the academy to be home schooled by Zabaco, an instructor of his father's choosing. Zabaco, who served under Veno's father as his aide, greatly admired Bogle for his successful business and sought to be like him in every way possible. With Zabaco around to tutor Veno, Hess would often times request the tutor's assistance for various house chores, leaving Veno alone to do his work many a time. When Zabaco's duties began taking longer than usual, Veno's suspicions arouse, and he soon uncovered his mother having an affair with his tutor within the comfort of their own home. However, rather than confront his father about any of it --being mindful of his feelings in the case he were to find out-- Veno opted to take matters into his own hands by convincing his parents that he was confident enough to return to the academy, in an attempt to rid Zabaco's presence within their home. However, as it would turn out, because Veno's grades alluded to a better performance from home, his request was denied by Bogle. By the time Veno mustered enough courage to inform his father of Hess' affair, it was far too late, as Bogle had not only his company and fortune stolen from him by Zabaco in a grand scheme, but his wife as well. In someway feeling responsible for the events that transpired, Veno elected to live with his father, who was forced to move out from his mansion and into the slums of Wrushia. Bounty |} Trivia *Veno has his name derived from a wine brand of the same name. *Veno's theme song, as chosen by the author, is "Conflict" by . References Category:Males Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains